L'ange démond
by Monaghan
Summary: Y a til plus grande damnation au monde que de devoir survivre en taisant à jamais un amour maudit? Mais ce que l'on croit être maudit est peutêtre en fait un cadeau inespéré. Slash HPDM. Chapitre 5 en ligne!
1. Prologue

Une volée d'astres brillants irradiait invariablement l'immatérielle obscurité nocturne au-dessus de la tête bénite du Survivant, celui dont le sort était écrit qu'il devrait vivre pour vaincre. Si cette magnificence recelait une partie de son histoire, présente, passée et avenir, il n'en était rien du plus profond de ses secrets, abject désir, condamné inéluctablement à un douloureux oubli. Un sentiment si profondément intense que quiconque l'aurait voulu n'aurait pu l'extirper du cœur où il avait trouvé refuge, s'amplifiant à chaque parcelle de vie consumée. Pourquoi une entité de cette rarissime pureté devait-elle être en même temps si mortelle? Car oui, s'il devait un jour périr comme tous, ce serait de la main de l'amour même, indissociablement lié aux raisons que l'on a de vivre et à celles que l'on a de mourir. Il était si douloureusement inaccessible, l'ange démon, magistrale créature, errant entre le ciel et l'enfer, n'ayant que pour seul maître obligé, l'insurmontable mur au devant de ses yeux. Jamais amour n'avait été autant inspiré de vénération, muse d'une irrécupérable perdition…Un naufrage longuement annoncé, dont la victime attendait impatiemment les impitoyables vagues, comme un espoir de libération. -Draco…Un infime murmure prononcé dans le pesant silence de cette nuit brumeuse. Un seul nom, léger souffle, portant avec lui le terrible fardeau d'une âme mille fois excisée.

Le grand Harry Potter, le seul et unique, tête offerte aux cieux, aurait été cible de choix pour toute personne ne trouvant pas le sommeil à cette heure, car nulle pluie ne peut être crée par les yeux pour immerger le vide. Le fait ayant été porté à sa conscience, que le froid automnale s'affairait à engourdir ses membres, il s'extirpa de ses sombres pensées pour regagner son dortoir. 

Une obscure et sibérienne nuit s'annonçait là pour Harry, car lumière n'est-elle pas synonyme de chaleur? Or, le jour ne se lèverait jamais véritablement pour lui au réveil. Cela ne serait jamais qu'illusion, la seule vérité, étant hélas condamnée à être cruellement feinte…à jamais.


	2. Mon bel ennemi

Le crépuscule avait été lourd pour Harry, ressassant une multitude de souvenirs aussi euphoriques que cruels et déchirants. L'objet de son amour étouffé, bien qu'étant la plus majestueuse des créatures vivantes foulant cette terre, n'en demeurait pas moins irrémédiablement impérieux et froid. Jamais, jamais il n'avait osé s'en prendre à l'ange démon lorsque celui-ci lui envoyait quelques absurdes insanités à la figure, crachant nombre de venin, telle une véritable vipère. Il avait feint l'indifférence, étouffant les nouvelles plaies dans les plus profonds abysses. Jamais? Une fois, une seule fois il n'avait pu se contrôler, Draco ayant dépassé les bornes. Et il s'était meurtrit de mille coups au cœur, qui ne se cicatriseraient jamais totalement. De toute sa vie, rien n'avait été plus regretté que ce simple geste. La seule opportunité qu'il avait eu de toucher cette peau, ce vénérable visage, il l'avait frappé encore et encore, le maudissant de lui inspirer tant de faiblesses…mais il n'avait pas encore compris à cette époque, que les virulentes réponses étaient truffées du sentiment le plus pur et le plus puissant de tous les temps. L'amour. L'amour fou et désespéré, perdant bataille contre lui-même.

Le soleil gorgea le dortoir de lumière d'un seul coup, éveillant les membres de la joyeuse et si précieuse bande de Griffondor de sixième année, chacun y allant de sa routine de réveil particulière. Le premier prix selon Harry, revenait à son meilleur ami Ron, qui se pelotonnait en une petite boule serrée, avant de la relâcher en une grande explosion et d'étirer chaque membre de son corps à la manière d'un paresseux félin. Il se précipitait ensuite vers son lit et l'entretenait sur les nombreux voyages fantastiques que la nuit lui avait prêtés. Cette jeune matinée n'y échappa pas.

-Bonjour Harry! Tu as bien dormi? 

-J'aurais bien aimé.

-Encore ces cauchemars?!

-Si on veut.

-Moi j'ai fais un rêve merveilleux! Nous étions toi, moi et Hermione à bord d'un immense ballon volant moldu et nous traversions le désert sous les étoiles du Nord. Je n'avais jamais vu un spectacle pareil! Je me sentais si bien! En fait, il n'y a qu'une chose qui clochait….

-Laquelle?

-Malfoy était avec nous…et il souriait…je dirais de manière franche….c'est assez effrayant si tu veux mon avis. Si cette fouine vient nous hanter même en rêve, il aura réussi à nous pourrir la vie sur tous les plans!

-Je crois que tu devrais aller consulter madame Pomfresh Ron. Toute cette haine envers Draco…ça commence à être malsain.

-Heu….je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui devrais aller consulter Pompom aujourd'hui Harry.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu viens d'appeler Malfoy, Draco!

-Et alors? C'est bien son prénom!

-Et bien…oui…mais…je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions l'appeler par son prénom alors que lui trouve tellement d'affreuses alternatives aux nôtres. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends voyons Harry!??

-Non oublie ça…je crois que je ne suis pas encore totalement éveillé. 

-Alors prends garde ou tu seras malade le reste de la journée lorsque tu réaliseras comment tu l'as commencée. 

-(petit sourire)Oui tu as raison. Aller! Debout!

Depuis la douloureuse découverte des sentiments maudits, Harry se contentait de laisser simplement couler les jours, tentant d'être ignoré de ceux lui portant un intérêt malsain. Le professeur Severus Rogue se situait dans cette catégorie. Bien qu'il n'eut maintenant plus de doutes de l'allégeance de celui-ci à Poudlard, le garçon aux cheveux de jais ne pouvait se résoudre à apprécier son professeur de potion. Pour lui, l'acharnement présent dû aux mauvaises expériences passées était un signe de faiblesse. Il ne respectait tout simplement pas cela. Il y avait moyens d'inspirer le respect sans imposer la crainte. Le peu d'efforts de Rogue en ce sens, était à son dit, un manque sévère de maturité. Un seul point commun liait ces deux être si différents, ils aimaient tous les deux Draco Malfoy…du moins, le professeur de potion semblait apprécier particulièrement la compagnie de son élève le plus doué…et Harry celle de son ennemi le plus coriace. 

Une gigantesque vague de chaleur l'interrompit immédiatement dans ses pensées alors qu'il se rendait à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Une sensation très désagréable couvrait l'entière région de son visage…une sensation de brûlure! Une vive douleur envahit alors le survivant et devint très bientôt insupportable. En un grand cri d'effroi, il s'effondra au sol, secoué de spasmes de douleur. Puis, la douleur disparût comme elle était venue. Harry ne pu rouvrir les yeux, craignant revivre le pire à tout moment. Des pas…des pas rapides, puis une voix se distingua à ses oreilles…une voix glaciale et menaçante.

-Lâche-le.

-Draco…je…je ne voulais pas lui faire mal…seulement lui faire peur…j'ai dû faire une erreur….

-Je m'en fiche. Si je t'y reprends, je te livre moi-même aux détracteurs. Fou moi le camp. 

-….

-MAINTENANT!

-Malfoy….mais…

-Ron! Laisse tomber, il faut le conduire à l'infirmerie.

-Je crois qu'il a perdu connaissance.

-Harry? Harry!

Toutes les paroles devinrent à cet instant incompréhensibles, un mélange de jargon et d'écho….puis, plus rien.


	3. Un réveil confu

_Merci à tous pour les reviews! Malheureusement, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de courriel qui les ont effacé. Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre aux prochaines. Bonne lecture!_

**Un réveil confu**

Lorsque Harry reprit conscience, il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que l'heure était déjà très avancée dans la journée. La légère brise qui devait entrer dans la pièce de par une fenêtre mal fermée vint caresser le visage encore confus du survivant. Il prit une grande inspiration, goûtant et appréciant l'air frais du coucher de soleil et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Alors Potter, vous daignez enfin nous faire l'honneur de votre présence.

-Professeur Rogue….que s'est-il passé? Que faites-vous ici?

-Qu'il ne suffise de dire que vous avez été victime d'un mauvais tour de l'un de vos camarades d'école qui a mal tourné Potter. D'autre part, je suis ici pour empêcher votre insupportable visage de m'as-tu vu de garder des séquelles de cet incident, quoi que cela ne pourrait que l'améliorer. Je vous ai administré un antidote, il prendra quelques heures avant de vous guérir complètement. Dormez maintenant.

-Puis-je vous poser une question auparavant professeur.

-Je sens qu'elle ne fera pas avancer la science, mais ma foi, allez-y!

-Quelle est la personne qui m'a lancé ce sort?

-Vous me surprenez Potter. Je croyais que vous vous seriez empressé d'accuser monsieur Malfoy de ce genre de coups bas.

Et c'était vrai. Dans le passé, Harry se serait empressé de soupçonner et d'accuser Draco Malfoy de ces actions. Mais il avait appris à connaître son ennemi et savait maintenant que s'il avait vraiment voulu lui jeter un sort, il se serait tout d'abord porté à sa vue, pour être bien certain que celui-qui-a-survécu n'ait aucun doute de la provenance de cette attaque. Harry ferma les yeux, lâchant un long soupir.

Severus Rogue en resta septique. Pourquoi le survivant n'avait rien répondu à cette remarque? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas faite lui-même?

-Répondez Potter. Pourquoi diable n'avez-vous pas accusé monsieur Malfoy? Et regardez-moi lorsque je m'adresse à vous!

-(En ouvrant les yeux et en les tournant vers son professeur) Parce que n'est pas comme cela qu'il procède lorsqu'il s'attaque à moi.

-Et depuis quand êtes vous au fait de ses « méthodes » d'attaque?

-Je vous rappelle que c'est moi sa principale cible depuis six ans. Laissez-moi maintenant. Je suis fatigué.

-Bien.

Rogue se leva d'un seul geste de la chaise sur laquelle il avait veillé Harry Potter et quitta la pièce, de sa démarche féline et silencieuse. Le survivant n'avait que la nuit pour se reposer. Non pas par le sommeil, car celui-ci lui faisait défaut depuis bien longtemps maintenant, mais dans cette ambiance sombre et silencieuse où ses larmes, son cœur et ses plus fous espoirs avaient le droit d'exister.

Harry avait pu assister au lever du soleil, comme à chaque jour. Et comme à chaque jour, il avait vu la lumière lever le voile étoilé qui protégeait ses rêves éveillés pendant un si court mais si essentiel moment. Madame Pomefresh était venue lui donner son congé tôt dans la matinée et l'heure du petit déjeuner n'était pas encore arrivée lorsqu'il se glissa dans le dortoir de sa maison où Ron et Neville se trouvaient encore.

Ron : HARRY!! Comment tu te sens?  
Harry : Ça va! Je me sens bien je t'assure…mais j'ignore ce qui est arrivé.  
Neville : Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs!  
Ron : Attends. Tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens d'absolument rien!?  
Harry : Non. Je ne me suis réveillé qu'hier en début de soirée à l'infirmerie avec aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. C'est le professeur Rogue qui m'a dit que quelqu'un m'avait jeté un sort…mais il ne m'a pas dit qui…  
Neville : C'est Blaise Zabini qui t'a jeté un sort de magie noire apparemment….il a dit que c'était un malentendu! Tu parles!  
Ron : Dumbeldore était furieux! Zabini est en retenue pour le prochain mois et il sera surveillé par un sort jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
Harry : Je vois. Alors toi et Hermione m'avez amené à l'infirmerie?…  
Ron : Oui c'est ça…mais Harry, il y a quelque chose que….en fait, sûrement que ça t'est égal mais c'est Malfoy qui a stoppé Blaise. Je l'aurais bien fait crois-moi! Mais…je ne savais pas ce que tu avais… s'il ne l'aurait pas fait, les résultats auraient été irréversibles.  
Harry : (pensif) Alors il était derrière tout ça…  
Ron : Non Harry, il est arrivé juste à temps en fait.  
Neville : Il a menacé Zabini de le livrer aux détracteurs s'il recommençait.  
Ron : Et avant de repartir, il t'a jeté un sort de lévitation. Moi et Hermione, on t'a amené à l'infirmerie après ça…  
Harry : J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à vous croire sur le moment les gars.  
Neville : Oui hé bien si toi ça te fait un choc maintenant, imagine celui qu'on a eu hier!

Le groupe des trois griffondors se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner lorsqu'il arriva nez à nez avec le prince des serpentards en personne et les nombreux membres de sa cour. Harry fit comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il cacha son amour pour l'ange blond au plus profond de lui-même et se prépara à recevoir coups et insultes sans broncher. Hors, lorsqu'il posa ses yeux vers Draco Malfoy, celui-ci ne lui accorda aucun regard et passa à côté du survivant pour entrer dans la grande salle, laissant la bande de serpentards complètement immobile, les yeux exorbités de surprise ou les sourcils froncés de curiosité.

Pansy : Vous n'aurez pas autant de chance la prochaine fois les nullités sur pattes.  
Goyle : (en se dépêchant de suivre Draco) Ça doit être quelque chose qui n'a pas passé…..

Ron : Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend depuis hier!!? Harry? Harry!!!

Mais Harry ne l'écoutais pas. Il était paralysé par la surprise devant la porte de la grande salle, incapable de rassembler quelque idée raisonnable qui aurait pu expliquer le comportement plus qu'étrange de-celui-qui-était-né-pour-gâcher-la-vie-de-celui-qui-a-survécu.


	4. De surprise en surprise

Il fallut encore quelques secondes à Harry avant que les échos des voix de ses amis ne le fassent finalement réagir. Il n'avait pas quitté Malfoy des yeux, le fixant d'un air ahuri de l'entrée de celui-ci dans la grande salle, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne place à la table des serpentards de sa gracieuse démarche qui lui était si connue. Il y avait en Harry, plusieurs sentiments se mêlant ensembles. Depuis leur toute première rencontre, leur regard s'était obstinément accroché l'un à l'autre, singe d'un respect et d'un intérêt invisibles, que seuls les deux ennemis pouvaient sentir. En cet instant précis, l'assurance presque sécurisante qu'il en serait toujours ainsi venait de se briser pour le survivant, qui se sentait tout à coup tellement seul et déchiré. L'unique chose au monde qui le faisait se sentir spécial aux yeux de Draco avait disparue.

Ron : Mais bon sang Harry! Est-ce que ça va?  
Neville : Ça va vieux?  
Harry : Ou…oui, ne vous en faites pas…je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'ai fais une erreur dans mon devoir de potion.  
Ron : T'en fais pas Harry, même si tu n'en avais pas fait, il serait parvenu à en trouver.  
Neville : Oui tu vois, c'est mon lot quotidien!

Sur ce les trois amis partirent à la rencontre du groupe de gryfondors qui étaient déjà tous attablés. Mais Harry n'était pas totalement là, il cherchait les yeux de Malfoy et bien qu'il sût cette expérience extrêmement dangereuse, il ne pût s'empêcher de le fixer à plusieurs reprises durant le repas.

Hermione : Harry tu m'écoutes?  
Harry: Non Hermione, je suis désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Tu disais?  
Hermione : Je disais que Malfoy est encore très étrange ce matin.  
Ron : Tu ne sais pas? Il est passé devant Harry sans l'insulter.   
Neville : Il ne nous a même pas lancé un regard depuis tout à l'heure! C'est inquiétant! Moi je dis qu'il prépare un mauvais coup.

Un silence très très pesant se fit peu à peu dans la grande salle, comme si quelque chose d'extrêmement effrayant était en train de se passer. Plus un son d'ustensile, plus un bruit de chaise et surtout, plus un mot, excepté à la table des gryfondors où un groupe d'amis n'avaient vraisemblablement pas senti le changement.

Ron : Harry, tu crois qu'il pourrait agir quand?  
Draco : Ha mais tout bon serpentard se doit habituellement d'agir pendant la nuit, lorsque de pauvres petites âmes sans défense rêvent d'une autre vie où nous n'y serions pas. 

Tout le groupe sursauta. Premièrement, la surprise de trouver Draco Malfoy à la table de cette maison aurait pue tuer Dumbeldore en personne d'une attaque cardiaque irréversible. Celui-ci semblait en effet très pâle. Deuxièmement, le ton employé avait été certes sarcastique, mais en même temps très calme et étonnamment dénué de toute méchanceté. Malfoy semblait définitivement sur une autre planète. Ce qui se produisit par la suite, acheva ceux qui avaient encore un semblant de raison à apporter à toute cette histoire.

Draco : Hum…Potter je peux te parler?  
Harry : Je t'écoute.  
Draco : Seul à seul.  
Ron : Hors de question! Harry!  
Harry : Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne me feras pas un sale coup Malfoy?   
Draco : Ça. Prends-là.

Lorsque Draco Malfoy tendit sa baguette au célèbre Harry Potter, on entendit des grands cris d'exclamations retentir dans toute la pièce…et quelques rires, pour ceux qui observaient le professeur Rogue s'étouffer avec son bacon.


	5. La prophétie inachevée

_**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 4(hé oui, j'ai finalement réussi!)**_

**onarluca:** Merci! Je sais que c'est très court, mais plus ça avance, plus je parviens à faire des suites plus longues...comme celle-ci. C'est ma première fic alors...mais j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

**Orlidom: **Allo ma Orlidom à moi(et à Iolas)! Je suis contente que tu aimes! Je suis certaine que la suite va te plaire et la prochaine encore plus! Heu...en passant, je n'ai reçu aucun questionnaire...

**Amy Keria: **Voci la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras autant que les premiers chapitres. L'histoire commence à se mettre en place. Je vous réserve de très belles surprises dans cette fic!

**Chapitre 5: La prophétie innachevée**

Drago Malfoy, le prince des serpentards, reconnu futur mangemort par toute la communauté sorcière de cet âge, laissa passer Harry Potter devant lui pour partir à sa suite hors de la grande salle. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, plus aucun bruit ne faisait écho, les élèves et les professeurs beaucoup trop surpris pour pouvoir prononcer un seul mot, une seule explication qui aurait pu qualifier ce geste. Plus que le fait de donner sa baguette au survivant, ce geste signifiait qu'un Malfoy acceptait de se montrer courtois devant une personne indigne de son rang. Ce coup d'éclat resterait certainement dans les anales de Poudlard comme étant le plus grand, mais aussi le plus inattendu de ce siècle. Après tout, même dans ces drôles de circonstances, un Malfoy restait un Malfoy. Ronald, le meilleur ami de celui-qui-avait-survécu lança un regard perdu à sa compagne de droite, Hermione Granger. Depuis toutes ces années, il avait pût compter sur celle-ci pour démystifier les phénomènes les plus anormaux à ses yeux et les expliquer d'une façon logique et acceptable. Hors, la sorcière reconnue comme étant la plus intelligente de son âge pour tous, ne semblait avoir trouvé aucune preuve de cause à effet dans le comportement des deux garçons. Il n'y avait pas seulement Malfoy qui s'était comporté de façon contradictoire, mais aussi le grand Harry Potter, qui avait semblé décontenancé devant son pire ennemi depuis le début de la journée.

Ron : Hermione! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend?

La dite Hermione se tourna vers la table des professeurs, qui affichaient tous la même mine horrifiée que les élèves qui avaient été témoin de la scène. Même Dumbeldore en personne avait adopté une expression mi-surprise, mi-anxieuse. Mais personne n'osait bouger. Personne n'aurait osé suivre les deux princes hors de la salle à cet instant précis. La seule fille du trio se centra de nouveau sur la voix totalement perdue de son camarade au bord de l'arrêt respiratoire.

Hermione : Je n'en sais rien! Vraiment Ron! Je n'y arrive pas! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils agissent ainsi depuis ce matin, mais laisse moi te dire que je trouve cela extrêmement étrange.

Ron : Tu sais, Harry a un drôle de comportement vis-à-vis de la fouine ces derniers temps.

Hermione : Que veux-tu dire?

Ron : Hé bien….il l'a appelé à quelques reprises par son prénom et il ne semble plus aussi énergique qu'auparavant lorsque nous nous amusons à lui trouver des surnoms ridicules.

Hermione : Mais peut-être que lui a simplement décidé de grandir Ronald!

Ron : Peut-être, mais comment expliques-tu le fait qu'il l'appelle Drago! Et il n'y a pas que cela…..

Hermione : Quoi donc?

Ron : La nuit dernière, j'ai fait un rêve concernant Malfoy. Je l'ai raconté sommairement à Harry, mais j'ai passé sur quelques détails volontairement. Je voulais t'en parler avant tu comprends.

Hermione : Si tu me racontais tout depuis le début.

Ron : Bien…. tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour les détails, mais certains dans ce rêve ne m'ont pas échappé. Nous étions à bord d'un engin volant et…..notre bande était là, mais Malfoy y était aussi. J'ai dit à Harry qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce rêve, parce que je l'avais vu sourire…Malfoy…..disons sincèrement. Tu vois, c'est déjà assez déstabilisant. Mais je ne lui ai pas tout dit. En fait, c'est à Harry de Malfoy souriait ainsi. Et Harry lui rendait ce sourire de manière très affectueuse…..Hermione. Je me suis réveillé lorsqu'ils allaient vraisemblablement s'embrasser tous les deux!

Hermione : Ron, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour le moment. Le rêve que tu as fait reste un rêve, mais nous devrons rester vigilants….j'ai l'impression que quelque chose se prépare…de bon ou de mauvais. Nous le saurons en temps et lieu.

Harry était assez décontenancé à l'idée de savoir Drago Malfoy derrière lui. Il ne savait quoi penser. Habituellement, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé passer avant lui, ni laissé la décision du lieu où ils devraient se rencontrer. Il sentait son regard de glace derrière lui, et finit par se rappeler la beauté cruelle de ses yeux, cherchant à chacun de leurs échanges à transpercer son âme, non pas pour la sonder, mais pour le seul plaisir d'avoir franchi ses barrières. Harry le savait depuis longtemps….depuis qu'il avait accroché son regard du sien. Il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à le haïr. Et plus tard lorsqu'il avait grandit, lorsque son âme avait cru le moment opportun pour lui avouer, il avait sût qu'il l'aimerait d'un amour de la pureté des glaces jusqu'à sa mort, qu'elle fût rapide ou longuement retardée.

Notre héros décida donc de prendre les commandes, puisque c'est à lui qu'elles avaient été destinées depuis son plus jeune âge. Au tournant d'un couloir, il bifurqua dans une salle de classe vide, y entraînant Malfoy, celui-ci plus docile qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Après avoir fermé la porte et s'être retourné vers son unique amour, il osa enfin lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la matinée.

Harry : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui Malfoy?

Drago : Potter….j'ai une chose importante à te dire. Jusqu'à ce matin, je t'avouerai que je ne savais trop quoi en faire…mais bref, allons-y directement puisque tu te fiches éperdument des raisons qui m'ont poussé à aller me vendre ainsi, n'est-ce pas.

Harry : Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'être aussi affirmatif Drago?

Malfoy fils resta un moment interdit devant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce qui avait retenu le plus son attention n'était pas le fait que le grand Harry Potter puisse se préoccuper de sa petite personne, mais qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom, chose qu'il n'avait pas osé faire depuis fort longtemps. Le prince des serpentards était partagé entre l'idée de lui interdire de le prononcer sous la menace de sorts aussi terribles les uns que les autres et celle de passer sous silence la pointe de tendresse qu'il avait cru percevoir dans le ton cassé du survivant. Étrangement, il choisit la dernière option, se contentant de lui sourire ironiquement.

Drago : Tu es intéressé de savoir ce que je te veux ou non?

Harry : Oui, je t'écoute.

Drago : Lors des vacances d'été, j'ai lu un livre étrange sur une prophétie te concernant. Tu n'es sûrement pas sans savoir que les Malfoy possèdent une bibliothèque imposante, constituée de milliers de livres de magie noire, certains datant de plus de mille ans….voilà, elle est en rapport avec celle dont t'a parlé Dumbeldore

Harry : Mais comment sais-tu

Drago : Laisse moi finir tu veux bien! En réalité, tu ne connais qu'un morceau de cette prophétie. Si ce vieux fou avait effectué plus de recherches, il aurait vu qu'il y a un autre moyen pour toi de vaincre…tu-sais-qui sans l'affronter directement.

Harry : Où veux-tu en venir?

Drago : C'est simple pourtant! Je détiens la partie manquante de la prophétie te concernant. Si les gens de Poudlard parviennent à la déchiffrer, tu auras une chance de vaincre le bâtard sans te faire tuer au premier sort lancé.

Harry : Tu ne me la donneras certainement pas gratuitement n'est-ce pas Malfoy?

Drago : C'est là que tu te trompe Potter. Je le ferai….quoi que tu puisses penser à mon sujet, je ne désire pas suivre les traces de mon père. Je n'accepterai jamais de vendre mon âme, aussi sale soit-elle à vos yeux. Mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour convaincre ceux qui sont de ton côté. Je ne peux pas me permettre de dévoiler ce que je sais, sans avoir la certitude que quelqu'un assurera ma protection par la suite…..car lorsque je te citerai cette prophétie, je ne pourrai plus prendre le risque de rentrer chez-moi.

Harry : Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un autre sale plan de ta part pour me nuire?

Drago : Tu as ma parole.

Harry : Ta parole ne vaut rien à mes yeux Malfoy!

Drago : Mais tu veux que je te donne quoi au juste bordel!

Harry regarda Malfoy tristement. Ce qu'il voulait qu'il lui donne? Il ne voudrait même jamais penser lui donner! Il était maudit, son amour était maudit….sa vie était maudite. Mais lorsqu'il plongea dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait plus que sa vie, il sût qu'il ne pourrait lui refuser sa protection….il sût qu'il ne lui refuserait jamais rien, même son cœur, déjà lacéré de tant d'amour.

Harry : D'accord.

Drago : Quoi?

Harry : J'ai dit d'accord! Allons voir Dumbeldore avant que je ne change d'avis.

Le survivant se retourna pour ouvrir la porte et se diriger vers les couloirs. Avant qu'il n'ais franchi la porte, il entendit un petit « merci » écorcher les lèvres de Drago. Rien au mon n'aurait pût le rendre aussi heureux.


End file.
